


One More Time

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18/44, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Slight unrequited Albus/Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Albus knows he should stay away, but he wants just one more time with Draco





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a 24 hour porn challenge on Livejournal, for the prompt 'one more time'.

One more time, Albus tells himself. One more time, and then Albus is going to turn away and never look back. 

The door opens and Draco answers, his long hair pulled back, highlighting his sharp features. Draco isn’t classically handsome but he never fails to make Albus’s knees weak and his heart race. Albus wants Draco to do bad things to him, and he wants him to do them _now_.

Just one more time, Albus tells himself again. One more time, and then he’ll get Draco out of his system and try to move on with his life. Because really, having casual sex with a man who’s in his mid-forties and also the father of his best friend isn’t a good idea. 

Even if it’s the best sex of Albus’s life.

“Albus,” Draco greets casually, his grey eyes glittering as he rakes in Albus’s form. “Scorpius isn’t here. He’s out with-”

“I know,” Albus hisses, cutting Draco off before he can mention _her_ name. “I came here to see you.”

Draco raises his eyebrows but otherwise doesn’t show any other sign of surprise. “I thought after our last _liaison_ , you said that would be the last time.” 

“Just once more,” Albus says. “I-I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Draco’s lips curl into a smirk and he extends a hand to Albus. “Come on in, then.”

Every time Albus steps into the Malfoy home to meet Draco, he half expects his father and Scorpius to come bursting out of a doorway to berate Albus for his actions. Albus doesn’t know whether his dad or Scorpius would be more horrified, and that’s just one reason of many why Albus can’t continue with this affair after tonight. 

His stomach clenches uncomfortably at that thought but he tries to ignore it. So what if Draco treats Albus like an adult rather than a teenager, and so what if Draco makes Albus feel good about himself like nobody else can? So what if Draco helps Albus forget all his problems and makes him feel normal? They still shouldn’t be doing it.

Just one more time. 

“Would you like some wine, or shall we get straight to it?” Draco asks smoothly, hands running firmly over Albus’s shoulders as he helps him slide his outer robes off. “You seem tense.”

“Better do a good job tonight then, eh?” Albus teases, spinning around and pushing up on his toes so he can kiss Draco.

Draco wraps his arms around Albus and tugs him close, his body soft and warm against Albus’s. Already Albus feels the tension leaving him, and he wants Draco to take control and make Albus forget everything apart from how to scream Draco’s name. 

They pull apart when they become breathless, and Draco’s eyes are blown wide with lust. He takes Albus’s wrist and pulls him up the stairs, going past the fireplace where their affair first started after Albus Flooed to the house in tears following Scorpius’s revelation about his new girlfriend. 

Draco had taken the pain away that night, and has continued to do so ever since. 

Once they reach Draco’s bedroom Albus finds himself pushed against the wall with his wrists pinned above his head and his mouth claimed by Draco’s again. Albus loves it when Draco takes control and dominates him; it makes Albus feel loved and safe, and Draco’s so damn good at it. 

“Take off your clothes and crawl onto the bed for me,” Draco hisses against Albus’s lips as he releases his grip on his wrists. 

Albus always feel ridiculous stripping but he tries to make it sexy for Draco, taking things off teasingly slow and swaying his hips. Draco licks his lips hungrily as he watches, and when Albus turns over onto the bed to show Draco his arse, he hears a sharp intake of breath. 

Albus is on his hands and knees with his cock hanging heavy. He can’t see Draco anymore, and the anticipation from not knowing what Draco’s doing makes Albus’s heart pound in the best possible way. He jumps when two hands land on his arse cheeks, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room. 

“You have the greatest arse,” Draco murmurs, circling his fingertips around the tender skin. “You’re beautiful, Albus; I want to ruin you.”

Draco’s hands spread Albus’s cheeks apart, and then his face is buried between them, his tongue hot as it laps at Albus’s hole. Albus mewls loudly, pressing back against Draco’s tongue as it hungrily eats him out. 

He reaches a hand down to grasp his cock but Draco slaps it away, wrapping his own fingers around the base of Albus’s cock but otherwise not moving them. 

“Not yet,” Draco teases. “I don’t want you anywhere close to coming until I’m inside of you.”

Then he resumes his licking. 

Albus is so hard it hurts, and though he tries to buck into Draco’s fist it’s to no avail. It’s only when Albus can’t hold his arms up anymore and slumps forwards with his arse in the air that Draco pulls his face away and replaces his tongue with two slick fingers. 

“Please fuck me, Draco,” Albus urges, moaning as a third finger is slowly pushed inside him. “Please, Draco, I want you. I want you so bad.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?” Draco purrs. “Do you want my cock inside that perfect little hole of yours?”

“Yes!” Albus whines. “I need to come! I need to come from your cock! Draco…”

Draco slaps Albus’s arse again to shut him up. 

“So needy,” Draco comments lightly, but Albus can hear the breathlessness in his tone. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Albus. I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

Draco pulls his fingers out of Albus and moments later there is the unzipping of trousers before the head of Draco’s cock is pressing against Albus’s entrance. Albus’s rim stretches with a pleasant burn as Draco slowly pushes inside him, hot and deliciously thick. 

“Fuck,” they both hiss together as Draco bottoms out, and Albus takes the opportunity of Draco’s distraction to reach his hand down to grasp his aching erection.

It feels good to get his hand on his cock, and it feels even better as Draco begins to build up a pace until he’s slamming inside Albus roughly, his hands digging into Albus’s hips. The pleasure is highlighted with just that hint of pain which makes Albus feel like his every nerve ending is alight. He urges Draco on, _harder_ , _faster_ , and cries out whenever Draco’s cock hits his prostate.

It doesn’t take Albus long to come, and when he does it’s with a cry of Draco’s name on his lips. He feels his passage tighten around Draco’s cock inside him, and Draco is coming then, too, spilling himself inside Albus. 

Draco pulls out of Albus and pats his arse tenderly, crawling up the bed to lay beside Albus as Albus turns onto his side. Draco casts a quick cleaning charm over them before he molds his chest to Albus’s back and wraps an arm around him, holding him close. 

Albus can feel Draco’s heart pounding—he swears he can _hear_ it—and the steady drumming soothes Albus. 

Albus never feels as content as he does in Draco’s arms, and he realises then that there’s going to be at least one more time with Draco after this, and probably another one after that. 

The pain of losing Scorpius to somebody else is ebbing away each day, but that pain is being replaced with more and more longing for Draco. Albus thinks he doesn’t even want Scorpius anymore and instead he wants _Draco_ , and that thought terrifies him.

So Albus will have one more time with Draco, and then another, and then another, because Draco makes Albus feel so many wonderful things and he doesn’t want to give them up. He knows Draco is too old for him and that their families would be horrified, but Albus can’t bring himself to care. He supposes that’s selfish of him, but Albus would love to just have and keep one good thing in his life.

“Stop thinking,” Draco murmurs softly, burying his nose against Albus’s hair. “You can think tomorrow morning, but let’s enjoy now, yeah?”

Albus can do that.


End file.
